


TK 结婚3P（续2）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK 结婚3P（续2）

 

＊

 

卧室里偶尔传来的刺耳碰撞声彻底停了下来，坐在书桌前身体僵硬的男人终于缓缓松开了握紧的拳头，他深深吸了口气重新捡起地上那堆被他摔散的文件，许久才稍稍平复下情绪继续看起了稿子。

将近年关，男人的工作强度正处于高峰时期，仅仅是结婚休假的几天时间就已经堆聚了太多没来得及完成的项目。堂本刚承认自己每天早出晚归疏忽了光一的需求，有几天加班出差没能回得了家甚至连短信也没有及时回…这都是他的不好，他明知光一在被标记后会变得黏人且不安，也曾真挚地承诺过会好好疼他爱他，但从那天之后却再也没认真地抱过他，他自责了，愧疚了，所以今天才早早请假回了家。

——然后看见了光一动情地和另一个alpha翻云覆雨的火辣画面。

沦陷投入得连自己进门都没有察觉到，还当着他的面说要给别人生孩子，他没能控制住突然爆发的极端情绪把欲潮中正激烈求欢的omega吓了一大跳，当然也没能隐藏眼底刻薄尖锐的讥讽故意说出了羞辱他的话。当时的他被嫉恨冲昏了头脑，他觉得光一就是个只会发情求操的浪货，不管是谁都行，自己哪怕一星期、一个月、一年、甚至永远都不回来他也能找到代替品，他还是会张开腿迎接其他男人，在别的alpha身下扭腰媚叫得像个不知廉耻的婊子。

直到关门前他最后听到了那句掺杂哭腔的心碎挽留「呜不、刚……」

——他心疼了，动摇了。他透过门缝看了眼满脸情汗与泪水的omega，看见他艰难地别过脸看向逐渐被关起的门，就在他忍不住想要冲进去把光一夺回来时，年轻alpha故意侧过身挡住了他的视线，他又一次听到了光一被人狠狠撞出来的甜蜜呻吟，看到了他软下腰陷入床褥后因强烈快感而舒展又蜷起的脚趾。

 

嫉妒、不甘、气愤、还有持续激增的不安与焦躁彻底吞噬掉了那点残存的心软与动摇，他重重摔上了门气得浑身发抖，转身试图将自己锁进书房好好冷静一下，日经积累的经验告诉他不能冲动，选择三个人一起生活是他们共同商量的结果，平衡这么快就被打翻的境遇也是他始料不及的。他抓着头发烦躁地深喘着气，隔壁时不时就传过来的碰撞交合声总是会残忍地钻进他耳道中，他没有听到光一的呻吟或是哭叫，但这么大的动静还是不难猜测隔壁正在进行多么激烈的性事。

总要习惯的不是吗，他自虐似的打开公文包拿出了厚厚一沓文件准备在这种环境下继续工作，紧捏住钢笔的手还没能颤抖地写下一个字，刺透墙壁的一串低闷泣音就让他彻底绷不住地将那堆材料全部掀翻在了地板上。

受不了，谁他妈能受得了。

 

＊

少年走出房间后倚在门上听了好一会儿，他知道光一在哭。

他仰起头憋回就要溢出眼眶的泪水狠狠擦了擦通红的眼尾，这个混蛋男人现在就在隔壁的房间里，就是他、让堂本光一朝思暮想念念不忘；是他三番五次地冷落自己心尖上的宝贝儿；是他总以工作为借口几天几天地不归家。其实他自己真的无所谓，另一个alpha不回来也好，他还巴不得自己能完全独占光一呢，可是、可是光一怎么就，怎么就是这么放不下这个男人呢……他到底有什么好的，自己难道就真的、比不上他吗。光一在睡觉时会情不自禁地往男人空荡荡的位置挪，发情时也会第一反应搂紧身侧已经没了余温的空被褥，甚至在和自己做爱时都会意乱情迷地叫他的名字……他怎么会不嫉妒、不愤怒、不失控，气急了就会不顾后果地欺负他，更加卖力地满足他，完全彻底地占有他，只为了能让光一没有余力再想着其他人，他好想让光一只看着自己，心里只有自己。

但很显然，他没那个本事。

比愤怒更令人窒息的巨大无力感席卷了他，少年扣好皮带后忍住鼻酸做了几次深呼吸，最后回头看了眼紧闭的房门下定决心般抬脚迈向了隔壁的书房。

堂本刚，你他妈有本事回来怎么就没本事哄他呢。

 

*

嚣张跋扈的alpha气息刚冲进房间就被另一股冰冷渗人的信息素给压制住了大半。少年看了下端坐在桌前还在埋头工作的男人，握紧拳头咬着牙一步步地向他逼近。

每靠近一寸alpha极力压制的敌对情绪就会高涨几分，他清晰地感受到男人周身那股令人胆寒的压迫感，虽然从背影并不能看见他的表情，但那一阵阵冷冽冲人的alpha气息已经足以摆明男人此刻心情的糟糕。 

“大老板怎么有空回家了。”少年冷冷地扫了他一眼顺手捏起几张文件在空气中抖了抖“哟，还忙着工作呢。”

“结束了？”男人生硬地扯回那几张纸将它们堆好放在了一边，站起身烦躁地从口袋里摸出根烟叼在了嘴里，他说出这句话后深深吸了口烟，缓缓呼出的白雾总算遮挡住小半张阴沉的脸。“挺快的嘛。”

“是啊…”男人轻浮尖刻的挑衅不偏不倚正中了少年的逆鳞，他暗暗紧了紧拳头收敛住瞬间失控激增的alpha信息素，再次松开手后又立刻恢复成了胜券在握的孤高模样，他一个跃身跳坐在了窗台边的高凳上，托起下巴直视着男人深不见底的黑瞳挑了挑眉戏谑地补充道：“毕竟昨晚太累了呢，老婆最近总是说想要……”

“几乎天天都要做”

“黏人又主动”

“什么姿势都想试一下，根本要不够……”

 ……

“停……”男人听着少年细致地给他讲述自己不在时他和光一是多么的甜蜜，自己的爱人又是如何在同一张床上取悦别的男人，先前看到的那些画面于是再一次闯入了他的脑海中，动情的呻吟和媚叫、与别人暧昧交缠扭动的身躯……少年的每一句话都像锥子一样扎在他心上，痛得他几乎要喘不上气。

“你说他怎么就那么惹人疼呢，你猜他昨晚说了什么？”男人的脸色越来越难看，紊乱失控的信息素也开始在这间屋子里肆意冲窜，少年反而说得更起劲了，他就是要让这个男人嫉妒，让他生气，让他愤恨、让他好好体验一下自己刚经历不久的痛苦与无力。

“他捂着自己被填满精液的小腹让我别操那么深……”

“他说他想给我生宝宝……”

“他还说……”

“他只要我一个人就够了。”

最后一句话说出口时男人彻底爆发了，他踢翻椅子冲过去死死掐住了少年的脖子残忍地将他按在了窗户上，他气得拿捏不住手上的力度，掐在少年气管上的手指用力到指节泛白，男人红着眼粗喘着气瞪向他，颤抖地从齿缝里挤出了一句质问：“我他妈让你停、你没听见？”

少年被他掐得喘不上气却仍是没有反抗，他说这话时又何尝不是在折磨自己，强忍的泪水蓄在眼眶里将落未落，他的眼睛也红得吓人，和男人预想中的得意与讥讽不一样，里面藏满了落寞与不甘。

“咳…我可真他妈讨厌你…”不相上下的alpha气息在空气中碰撞僵持，男人终于在夺回点理智时松开了掐住他脖子的手，吸入氧气后少年不适地低咳了几声，他失魂落魄地绕开男人走到了门口，在完全迈出脚步离开前还是没能再继续自欺欺人下去，他回过头任由眼泪往下淌，故作轻松的疑问句里藏满了不甘不解与无奈。

“你说，他要是真说了那句话该多好。”

“他怎么就栽在了你这个王八蛋身上？”少年吸了吸鼻子胡乱抹掉了丢人的眼泪，出了门后留给了男人最后一句话。

 

“……多陪陪他吧。”

 

*

 

光一离开后站在楼下望了许久，二楼的窗户仍是紧闭着，被他关起的大门也再没有被打开过。没人会挽留他。

情潮期omega的体质很不稳定，时常出汗发热的光一就只带了几件轻便透气的换洗衣服。他太久没出家门了，温差加剧的天气让他在外才半小时就感觉到了一丝寒意。

可冷归冷，暮色降临时暗涌的欲望还是如约而至了，他找了个隐蔽的墙角蜷缩起沁满冷汗的身体，颤抖地从口袋里摸出手机打开了通讯录。 

冷色的屏幕上滑过一大串熟悉的号码，他几次将手指停留在了「呼叫家庭」上，最终却还是狠心略过那两个人，迟疑不安地打给了另一个没有署名的号码。

 

「您好，这里是xx诊所」

「我找D医生…」

 ……

「小光，你也知道我们这里贩卖抑制剂是需要家属签名的……何况是这么大的剂量。」

「前辈…我也是没办法了才找您，您就帮我这一次吧…我现在…很难受……您通融一下…多少钱都行。」明明是在发情嘴唇却惨白得吓人，他把自己抱得更紧了些颤巍巍地恳求电话另一边故意吊他胃口的老狐狸，这种私人诊所既然敢卖，就不怕他不敢为了钱再冒一次险。

 

「三倍价格您看怎么样……」

「……A巷第三个岔口。」

 

*

 

目的地并不是很远，只是身上散发出的玫瑰清甜已经快要抑制不住了。天黑之后omega的安全感大大降低，身体的敏感度也因此提高了不少，信息素在愈来愈明显的发情反应下变得紊乱而扰人，光一不知道自己的神经是不是过于紧张，他总是能捕捉到身后几丝若即若离的陌生alpha气息。

怎么会不害怕，他情不自禁地加快了脚步，汗湿的衣服在夜风吹拂下多少起了点降温作用，可还是很热，身下不一会儿又变得黏腻湿润，大量分泌出的体液让穴里又痒又空虚，先前惨白的脸颊渐渐染上了情欲的淡粉，他按耐住心底越来越强烈的渴望加快脚步往那条道走去。A巷就在前面不远的地方，那里是个人迹罕至的监控死角，非常适合进行一些不正当的交易，戴着眼镜与口罩的黑衣男子已经在那边等候多时了。

他小跑过去颤颤地递给男子一张卡，成功换回一袋三个月剂量的抑制剂。男子警惕地环顾了一眼四周，临走时好心提醒了一句拿到药后开始失去防范之心的omega

「小心点，如果那个人你不认识的话。」替人办事的男子并没有再多做停留，他看了眼呼吸急促正慌乱拆开黑布带的omega，临走前定定地扫了眼不远处躲在墙角阴影里的男人，他显然是个alpha。而眼前这个发情期的omega也不该无所察觉。

 

*

 

男子离开后深色的暗巷就只剩下光一了，他满手黏热的汗，光滑的玻璃瓶盖怎么也打不开。omega焦躁的喘息声在一片寂寥中愈发粗重急促起来，他浑身都在抖，先前捕捉到的淡淡alpha气息在男子离开后变得更加鲜明且肆意，他的信息素正在受其干扰和挑拨，情热中omega的身体也开始迎合他慢慢有了反应，这根本就不是他的错觉…身后慢慢逼近的陌生男人到底想干什么。

似乎是察觉到了光一身上还残留着其他alpha的味道，陌生男人顿了顿脚步从口袋里掏出块棉布。

突然消失的alpha信息素和脚步声总算让光一松了口气，他紧绷着身体哆哆嗦嗦地转过身想要确认一眼身后的情况

——迎接他的是一阵铺天盖地的黑暗与窒息，他猛地被人抵在墙上死死捂住了口鼻，脖子上尖锐的疼痛不难猜测是被扎入了针头，他瞪大眼睛拼命摇着头想要挣脱，但逐渐席卷全身的麻痹感很快便让他使不上力气，被人摁在墙上的身体渐渐软了下来，他陷入了一个陌生而冰冷的怀抱，还未打开的抑制剂从他虚握的手里滑了下来，玻璃瓶摔在地上的瞬间成了一摊碎片，他缓缓闭上了眼睛，最后的意识也在听到男人阴险又兴奋的低笑时抽离了昏沉的大脑。

 “我就喜欢你这种……”

“被人扔了的小动物。”

 

 TBC.


End file.
